Love Takes Awhile
by LeaLover71
Summary: Future Monchele. Really Fluffy. Read and Reviews keep me writting! :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own, glee or songs or anything. I don't own Lea Michele or Theo, or Cory. Cause if I did they wouldn't be on tour they would be at my house and I would lock them away. AHHAHA.

A/n: This is the first Chapter of my NEW FanFiction . ! Its Endgame Monchele. So Don't worry! Read Please. And Review Because Reviews Keep me writing. !

**Leas POV**

Why am I not happy? I keep asking myself that! I'm Happy, just not extremely happy. Does this make sense?

"Lea, Hello?" Theo said trying to get my attention

"Im Sorry Babe, go ahead what were you saying?" I said frazzled and confused

"Are you okay?"He asked concerned. Hes so sweet and he loves me, don't get me wrong I love him too. But hes not the "one" I can tell. And I just cant keep him hanging on.

"Yeah, just a long day at work today. You know first day back and stuff!" I said trying to put on a fake smile.

"What scenes did you do?" He asked. He always wanted to know, We talk about Glee a lot, He told me he didn't Ship Finchel, I think that's only because I spend most of my work day making out with Cory. Which wasn't the worst thing. I mean hes extremely cute, and funny! Wait Lea Focus!

"Um, I had Some Scenes with Cory where Finn Comes To Rachel's Locker and looks in her eyes and says 'you look beautiful, I love you' things like that. Then Finn kisses Rachel for a couple minutes and a slushie gets thrown on us and we licked it off my lips. Also I had a scene with Dianna, where Quinn is yelling at Rachel about How she ruined Prom blah, blah. Then Quinn goes Emo so she can impress Puck"

"Oh, How was the slushie scene" He asked bringing it back up

"Cold, it was grape. Rachel and I's favorite flavor but Finn rudely licked it all off." I said laughing thinking about how perfect that moment was between Cory and I, oh shit I mean Finn and Rachel. What has gotten into me lately.

"Have I told you lately how Beautiful you are. I mean Really you're the prettiest girl in this world." He said smiling and taking my hand leading me out of the restaurant. There were some cameras but not many because we sneaked in. I hated the paparazzi sometimes. I just wanted to be alone with my boyfriend for one night.

We were walking down my favorite street not many people knew about it so there was no one there. Except the stupid paparazzi in there cars.

All of the sudden Theo stopped and got down on his knee. Wait this isn't right I need to clean my eyes or pinch myself and wake up.

"Lea, Will you Marry" Theo started before I stopped him

"THEO, get up!" I said pulling him up and jumping in my car driving as fast as I could away from the paparazzi.

"What the hell Lea!" He said as I drove off.

"Sorry, I don't want the paparazzi to think were getting engaged!" I said driving

"But don't you want to get married" He said confused. I stopped on the side of the road and looked at him.

"Theo, I love you! But I cant nothing anymore feels right when Im with you. I think im confused and conflicted. I just cant marry you or be your girlfriend anymore" I said crying

He just looked at me and got out of the car walking on the side of the road.

I Felt horrible. I felt disgusted with myself, but I was EVEN more mad at him. He knew I wasn't in-love with him anymore he could feel it. We barley saw each other we barley were even intimate anymore. It wasn't working. He just proposed so I wouldn't leave him.

I didn't know what to do. I drove home and just cried myself to sleep. I had work in the morning and my heart was broken. But why? I broke up with him, but I was still heartbroken. I knew the Media would have a field day tomorrow. All I wanted to do was crawl in his arms. Let him rock me, let him kiss me, tell me everything was going to be ok. But I didn't want that guy to be Theo. I wanted it to be ,

Cory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: same. Don't own anything**

**A/N: Hope you guys like my story. The first chapter was VERY short because it was just the first chapter. I normally write around 3,000 words its just depends. (: Thanks!**

**Leas POV**

I walked outside my apartment, wearing my hair up in a hat and big sunglasses. I didn't want anyone to recognize me. I walked to the place I normally got my coffee. Because lets face it, I was obsessed. Winter or Summer I drank hot coffee every morning.

When I got my coffee I say a magazine on the table and bought it because I was on the front cover. I ran out of the store because someone had recognized me and I signed there coffee cup and bolted because I was in a rush.

I pulled up to the studio and some people Congratulated Me. I guess they all saw the Magazines.

"Hey Lea, Congrats" Cory said he wasn't looking too happy though he looked mad. Really mad. But when he said it , my heart swelled up. I was standing there just starring at his beautiful face. It was perfect. Then Dianna Came up.

"LEA, Tell me Everything!" She said hugging me and I started to cry.

"Whats Wrong!" Dianna asked hugging me tighter

"I just need to talk to Cory Right Now" And as soon as I said that Cory Grinned a little.

"Come On Lea, well go to my trailer." He said grabbing my Hand. Cory was my best friend. I love him so much for that, he took care of me. I talked to Cory more than Theo, and about more things. I just felt more comfortable with him.

We sat in his trailer and I collapsed on the couch.

"Whats Wrong lea, you should be happy!" He said frowning

"Im Not Engaged" I said and noticed his mood go from mad to so happy it was weird." I said No, I don't love him"

"Lea, Im so sorry! Are you going to be ok?" He asked hugging me tightly

"Hopefully, but we live together! What do I do?" I asked

"Kick him out!" He suggested with a lite chuckle

"No, I hate that apartment I need to move." I said lightly crying and thinking hard.

"Come live with Me, until you find a place" He said

" I couldn't" I said frowning

"Too, bad because you are." He said and we both giggled and smiled.

"Cory, I think your girlfriend will be mad." I said bringing the mood down.

"She'll understand, its settled you move in today. We will go to your house after work and pack you up" He said smiling again. Ill call Meghan tonight.

I frowned at the sound of his Girlfriends Name. But living with Cory meant I could spend more time with him.

We walked back into rehearsal and Dianna came to me.

"Seriously Lea, What's Wrong" Dianna said and Amber came up and hugged me noticing the dry tears.

"I didn't say Yes to Theo." I said crying again.

"Lea, its okay! Why are you upset about it?" Dianna said hugging me

"Because, I didn't love him, and I haven't for 2 months but I just didn't say anything because I didn't want to hurt him but now its even worse." I said crying in Ambers shoulder.

"Its okay Munchkin, he'll be heartbroken no matter when, or where you broke up with him. Your Lea Fucking Michele even if you dated a guy for 5 minutes and broke up with him, he would be heart broken. You're the complete Package." Amber said

"I love you guys, thank you" I said walking over to Hair and Makeup.

Rehearsal was fine. It was pretty easy because I spent most of the time singing. Sadly I was singing Love Songs with Cory witch made me sad because I was staring to love him, but I knew he didn't have feelings for me.

**Cory's POV**

When I woke up this morning I thought my life had ended. I walked down the street and saw a vender selling a magazine and I saw Leas Face on the cover so I picked it up to read on my way to work. When I read it, it said Theo Stockman and Lea Michele are tighing the knot soon. I lost it. She doesn't know it but I care about her, not just care, I love her. Shes Funny, Smart, Talented, Adorable, Gentle, nice and just over the top Gorgeous. I wanted her but it was so wrong.

Why was my life ended when the girl I loved was marrying another guy. Didn't I have a girlfriend. But at that moment I didn't even remember her name. It was Meghan. And yeah shes cool, but shes not Funny like Lea and shes Not Pretty like Lea Either. But then again who was. I knew Lea didn't love me, why would she?

But when she said she would stay at my apartment I almost exploded with happiness. I would see her so much. I secretly hoped she would never find an apartment. Sometimes I worried about how things would even work out with us. But I Love her and that's all that matters right?

"Lea, I'll Follow you home and help you pack okay?" I said and she nodded and jumped in her car.

When we got to her home no one was there which was good but I noticed there was a voice mail.

"Lea, you have a voicemail!" I said and she walked in the room she had changed into short black spandex and a big low cut flowy shirt. In that moment I wanted to slam her against the kitchen table.

"Oh Okay, can you press play" She said getting her things out of the kitchen.

'_Lea, Babe its me. Anwser your phone, _

_I love you come back to me, marry me. Lea Michele Sarfati _

_Marry Me!'_ A drunk Theo Said on the voicemail

"God, hes so pathetic, he got drunk and asked me to Marry him on the phone!" She said slamming pots and pans in a box.

"We probably have an hour till he comes home so lets hurry!" She says and I pick up a box and fill it with her cloths. Yes maybe I smell a couple of them. Its not my fault she smells beautiful.

"Alright im done lets get out of here!" She yells in the kitchen

We finished putting all the boxes in the car and we hopped in My Car. The second we got in I saw Theo Come up the driveway in his car. He saw Lea in my car and called her name hopping out of his car but Lea told me to drive fast and get away from him.

When we got back to my house I helped her put all of her stuff away in her room.

"Is this okay?" Cory asked

"This is perfect, the room is huge. Cory I really don't need to stay here." I said looking down.

"Don't be silly Lea, I wouldn't have it any way. Lets go make some dinner and we can watch a movie or something?" I said looking at her.

"That sounds perfect" she said leaving the room and smiling

That's what I loved most about Lea, she was easy to please. She was happy just curling up in your arms with a movie in. Meghan however insisted I took her out every night.

Lea And I were sitting on the couch in our pajamas eating the vegan food she cooked for us, which was actually really good! Everything was Fine until someone walked into the little Apartment.

"Cory are you home?" Meghan called out and stopped when she saw Lea and I hunched over bowls of food watching a movie.

"Hey Meghan, didn't know you were coming over." I said waving to her, I really didn't feel like hugging or kissing her infront of Lea. Or maybe just infront of anyone.

"Hey Meghan, I haven't seen you in a while!" Lea Said waving with a big smile on her face. Another thing I loved about her is how nice she was.

Meghan was Wearing a short purple dress. Her blonde hair was curled and she was wearing a lot of makeup. I looked at Lea she was wearing spandex, a white shirt her hair in a bun with a thick headband and no makeup. Lea Looked 500 times more beautiful than Meghan. It was sad Lea Looked better than Meghan who probably spent hours getting ready to come over.

"Yeah, its been awhile. What are you guys doing?" She asked smiling but it was fake. Almost like if I was on set of Glee and Quinn walked in to see Finn and Rachel. I could always relate my life to Glee.

"Watching Movies, and eating Dinner. Today was a long day at Rehearsal." He said

"Oh, well I just came because I left my purse in the guest room" When she said that I panicked. I didn't want her to see Leas stuff in there, but she was already in the room by the time I proceed the information.

She walked out with a black purse and said "Cor, whose stuff is in there?"

"Leas" I said not looking up from the T.V. because I didn't want to make eye contact with her.

"Oh, wont your fiancé be mad?" She asked directing it to Lea.

"Um, im not engaged. That was just media Crap" She said looking down she was upset

"Oh, So why are you living here…?" She asked with a mad look.

"Cause, I broke up with Theo and had no where to live so Cory said I could live here. Is that alright with you?" I asked concerned but really not caring because I WASN'T moving.

"Yeah, of course! You guys are just friends" She said looking completely jealous and mad.

"Alright well you should go, I have work early" I said

"Oh, alright. Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye" She asked pleading and Lea looked jealous or mad something changed.

"Sure" I said getting up and kissing her as quick as a second on the cheek.

"bye" I said and sat back down

"Whatever" she said leaving.

"Im sorry Cory, is she mad! I Hope she doesn't break up with you!" Lea Said rambling on.

I chuckled and held her tight "Lea, its okay. She wont break up with me. Sometimes I think she only dates me for the Fame"

"Oh, that's why dating is so hard for famous people, I just need to find someone who is famous and go out with them" Lea Said winking at me and I couldn't control myself.

**Leas POV**

We sat there for a few seconds starring into each others eyes. Everything Felt right. He started to lean in and I wasn't leaning back he kissed me hard on the lips. The second our mouths collided I felt fireworks, the world stopped. I kissed him just about everyday, but that was Rachel. This was diffent it felt real.

I leaned back quickly after about 30 seconds.

"OH MY GOD, im so sorry!" I said standing up "I didn't mean to do that, oh my gosh what am I going to do. Im so sorry! I realy am!"

"Lea, Im the one who should be sorry! I kissed you its my fault. It just felt like the thing to do! Im Sorry, I didn't mean too!" He said

"Oh No, Meghan is going to KILL me!" I said and I ran into my new room crying because I I was so embarrassed.

I didn't sleep because I was trying to think about what had just happened. It felt amazing I loved It so much. But it was wrong, so very wrong. I was heartbroken and he was with someone else.

I woke up this morning and I noticed my eyes were puffy. I Had not been having the best couple of days. We had glee this morning at 5 am. It was 4 am and Finn and I were cooking Breakfast.

"Im not even hungry" He said laughing

"Neither am I ,summer break really messed us up! But we have to eat and make our bodies think were hungry." I said looking at him things weren't that weird because we both were best friends and we kissed each other every day on set. So it wasn't that different.

"So you know I never talk to you about glee! I just realized that!" Cory said facing me. "Who do you ship?"

"Um, Finchel Of course there adorable together, and Bartie, and Probably Quinn and Puck. But knowing Ryan you'll never know who is together" I said and laughed.

"Same With me!" He said smiling and noticing me typing oon my phone "What are you doing MsLeaMichele.?"

"Reading My tweets.I Love all my fans there so supportive and nice." I said then I read one that made me laugh really hard.

"What!" He asked interested

"I don't think you want to know you might think its weird." I said blushing.

"Tell me Now!" He said playfully

"Okay, Okay. This Girl KAGLeaMichele said : "OMFG, WE JUST WANT MONCHELE BABIES ALREADY! PLEASE DUMP THEO AND GO FOR CORY. HAVE CHILDREN, THEY WOULD BE SO HOTT! ;)"

"Oh.." Cory said then he started laughing really hard. "is Monchele our celebrity pairing name?"

"I guess, I always get tweets about Monchele I just thought it was like a saying or a person. But now I get it. I guess the whole world wants us together" I said blushing. I realized I had reviled to much in the past 24 hours so I saved myself by saying "They Cant Always Get what they want, right?"

"Right." He nodded looking sad.

"Come On Mr. Moneith Lets go to work!" I said dragging him out of his house.

We were driving in the Car and I got a text from Ryan saying that Glee was puched back 2 hours so we turned around and drove back home.

"Hey Lea?" Cory said as we got in his driveway

"Yeah?" I asked looking up

"Do you mind if I go over to Meghan's and talk to her for and hour or so then come back and pick you up?" He asked slightly smiling

"Cory, you can do whatever you want. Im not your mom." I didn't want to tell him 'No' but I couldn't bring the word 'Yes' to my mouth. Of course I didn't want him to be alone with that slut.

"Alright I'll be back shortly!" He said pulling out onto the street. I watched him leave how could I not. Hes perfect.

I realized I hadn't told my Mom about anything and im sure she saw the magazine by now. So I I decided to call her.

(Phone)

"Hey momma" I said as she picked up the phone

"Lea Sweetie how are you!" She asked mad

"Did you see the magazine?" I asked her

"Yes, why have you waited till now to call your mom and tell her your engaged! Have you been busy celebrating with Theo?" She asked in a smug voice

"Mom, First of all gross, and second Were not engaged! He asked me but I said No and broke up with him." I said into the phone

"Awh, darling are you okay?" She asked sad

"Yes, im staying at Cory's house and hes taking care of me. Im doing Fine, I just wasn't in-love with him." I said

"Oh Cory, is he the very tall and handsome boy." My mom asked

"Yes" I said blushing

"So what changed to make you not love Theo?" She asked

"I think well I know I love someone else." I said trying not to tell her who.

"Cory" She said slowly

"Um What?" I asked surprised at how she knew

"Well your staying at his house, you neglected to tell me, and there is a picture of You and Him on the cover of US Weekly walking down the street and you look happy." She said

"Fine Yes, Im in love with Cory!" I said into the phone and I was happy saying it out loud.

"Well be carful with your heart. Does he love you back?" She asked confused and trying to give advice.

"He has a girlfriend. But im not sure, last night he so leaned into kiss me. We both felt it, I was on fire it was amazing." I said blushing again. I would never have to actually wear blush if I just always thought about Cory which wasn't hard to do.

"Well it seems to me he likes you Lea, who wouldn't. Just be paitent, love will come if its right. I have to go, I love you" She said hanging up the phone.

I took the extra time to tweet all of my fans and get some more rest.

**Corys POV**

I drove up to her house. Yeah it was 6 am but I didn't care I had to tell her I felt bad.

"Hey Cor, What are you doing here this early?" She asked she was wearing her work clothes.

"I have to tell you something!" I said walking in.

"What is it?" She said slightly annoyed because of what happened the night before.

"I cheated on you." As I said it I felt better but horrible she started crying and I could tell she was mad.

"What!" She yelled "With Who! That slut, tramp roommate of yours!"

"Don't You Dare Call Lea Michele a Slut or a Tramp! She is my bestfriend and Yeah, it was her! But don't hate her because I was the one who kissed her." I said taking the blame. Now I was mad! You don't talk about Lea like that!

"Listen Meghan, im sorry if it hurts but im not sorry I did it, shes the love of my life. Maybe she doesn't know that I love her and she probably doenst love me back I have to try!" I said and she just slammed the door in my face.

Well that went great. I said to myself

I Drove back to the house and found Lea Curled up in a ball on the couch sleeping. She looked so sweet and innocent.

"Lea,Wake Up" I said stocking her hair.

"Oh, I fell asleep!" She said standing up "Are we late?"

"No, but we have to go now" He said grabbing my purse and handing it to me

"You Look Defeated whats wrong?" Lea asked in the car.

"Just a long morning. I broke up with Meghan." I said facing her.

**Leas POV **

"Oh No! Why." I asked frowning but really happy.

"It wasn't going to work." He said looking forward.

"Oh, Im sorry! Hey tonight can you drive me over to Theo's because I left my car there and I need to talk to him." I said

"Sure, what are you guys talking about? Do you need me to stay?" He asked

"No, Ill be fine, and he just wants to talk and apologize and stuff like that." I said I was only going over because I needed to talk to Theo to. Part of me would always love him, I needed to hear him out and give him that much respect.

"Oh Okay, can we stop and get coffee?" Cory said

"Did you just ask ME that!" I said laughing as he pulled into StarBucks.

When we got out of the car I saw some reporters, and they all came up to me and starting talking really fast at the same time. But they were all saying the same thing.

'Lea, Lea, Lea,Lea Are you conforming your marrying Theo!'

"No" I answered I just wanted to get that clear. And with that note we walked in to get our coffee and go.

Hopefully I wouldn't be the cover of anymore magazines This Week.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: Same

**Leas POV**

"Theo, are you home?" I yelled out walking into my old apartment

"In the Kitchen" He replied

"Hi" I said quietly

"Hey, Look Lea Im sorry if I rushed you or something, I love you I really do I want things to work." He said pleading

"I just need more time, you know. Im willing to maybe date again I just don't know that im ready to be your girlfriend again?" I said looking at him

"Whatever you need" he said bringing me into a hug.

"And, im going to live at Corys still." I said and with that he frowned a little.

"Alright. How about we watch a movie or something?" He asked

"Yeah I would like that" I said.

What the hell. Why was I in his arms watching a movie? I didn't love him remember. Well I wasn't in a relationship with him, so maybe this would help us. But I was in love with Cory?

Those feelings just needed to go away. This would help.

:left when the movie was over because I had work in the morning.

"Hey Honey im home!" I said entering Corys House Laughing.

"My Wife" He ran up to me joking

"Shutup" I said slapping his arm.

"Hows theo?" he asked as we sat down to eat dinner.

"Fine, were talking. hes taking me to dinner tomorrow, so well see." I said looking at my food.

"Oh, well im glad you guys worked things out" He said gritting his teeth

"Yeah, I wouldn't say were exactly dating but were working on things and seeing what went wrong. If you don't mind can I continue living here? I'll pay rent!" I asked widening my big brown eyes.

"Of Course Lea, your always welcomed." He said smiling warmly.

Just then we heard the doorbell ring. I got up and opened it to see Dianna.

"Hey Di." I said happily hugging her.

"Hey Lea, what are you doing here?" She asked confused

"Well I live here now, I guess I could ask you the same thing" I said curious

"Oh you live here, with Cory? Um, I just came by and was going to see if Cory wanted to Hangout or something." She said looking at me.

Oh No Lea, I completely forgot about Dianna. I always knew she had something for Cory. I mean she never told me but you could see it on her face. But I let my feelings get ahead of myself, I didn't even think about her. But Cory probably didn't want anything to do with me so she wouldn't have to know right?

"Oh Hey Di, Me and Lea are eating Dinner! Your welcome to join us." Cory said and Dianna walked in with a big smile.

I mean she was one of my best friends after all. She wasn't in-love with Cory like I was. Well I hoped.

We were on the couch watching a movie and we were all laughing and smiling but I heard the door bell again.

"Ah, Come in" I yelled because it was probably another glee mate.

"Hey Lea!" Theo called out curious

I jumped out of my seat by the sound of his voice filling the place.

"Oh Theo, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Well I was cleaning and I found a lot of your things under the bed and in my closet so I thought you would want them back, seeing as if some of them are expensive." He said sweetly

"Oh Thanks" I said and I turned to see Cory staring at me and Dianna staring at Cory.

"Well that's all. I'll go I know you have work early" He said kissing my cheek softly and walking towards the door.

"Wait Theo" I called out and he turned around and I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thanks." I said and I lightly kissed his lips.

"For What?" He asked confused

"For Understanding. For not getting mad. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner" I said smiling and he nodded walking to the front door.

"Whats up with that?" Dianna said confused

"Were working things out, but were not dating" I said simply

Just then Cory Stood up "Im going to bed" And with that he walked to his room.

"Well I'll go to then" Dianna said standing up "See you at work lady" She said hugging me

"Bye Di, love you" I called out.

I laid in bed and thought about why I kissed Theo, and hugged him. I guess I wanted Cory to be Jealous. But why would he be? Hes my friend.

The next day was slow. It was long, work was becoming harder and harder everyday. Plus I was working on two new movies. It was about 4 o'clock and I went home to get ready for my 'date' I guess you would call it tonight.

I got ready and at about 6 o'clock I came out of my room.

"Cor, im going out. I'll be back later." I said facing him.

"Have Fun Lea, you look great" He said turning me around.

"thanks"' I said shyly and I blushed a little.

I met Theo at this little restaurant in downtown LA. It was really nice and wasn't that crowded.

"Hey Theo" I said as I sat down

"Hey" He said "How are you?"

"Good, busy work you know" I said giggling.

"Oh, So how is living at Corys?" He asked

"Its great, because we go to all the same places so we wake up and have the same schedule. Its easier."

The rest of the night went good. We chatted about the past and the future and things were fine. They weren't the same but they were okay. I still didn't want to be with him, but dating or being friends was nice. He was a completely sweet and innocent guy, it just wasn't right.

The Night was over and I was at home sitting on the couch and practicing lines. I had an adorable scene with Cory in the second episode I was really excited about.

Just then Cory walked in with a bags of groceries.

"Hey Lea, your home early. Didn't think you would come home tonight" He said with a lite playful grin

"Shutup Cor" I said punching his arm softly. "You didn't have to buy groceries.!"

"Well I live here to, and I eat like a lot. But I got you a couple things that looked vegan, im not really good at that kind of shopping" He said pulling out vegan ice cream.

"thanks, how about I'll do my shopping and you do yours" I said laughing

"Deal, So how was it?" He asked curious

"Fine, But I think were best as friends maybe" I said smiling.

Corys POV

Friends, Friends and im hearing this! FRIENDS. I need him OUT of her life. She needs to realize its ME. How would I ever make my move. Or tell her. Its so confusing, its not just something I can bring up out of NO WHERE. And what if she says No. I would be devastated.

Leas POV

"Cory?" I asked for the 6th time

"Oh Sorry, what?" I said listening

"Im going to bed" I giggle

"Oh, okay! Goodnight!" He said watching me leave.

The next week was pretty mellow, I went out with Theo two more times and things were good. We were just friends at this point. It was nice! He didn't pressure me, and I must admit hes fun to be around.

But my favorite day of the week was when Cory and I went on a picnic. He said that we needed to practice our lines so we went to the park and at lunch and practiced. It was so nice and peaceful with him.

"Cory, im going to work early! I'll see you later" I said leaving the apartment

When I got to my coffee shop I saw yet another magazine with me on the cover. It read:

_IS LEA MICHELE A PLAYER?_

"Um what the hell." I said under my breath

_Lea Has been seen 3 times this week with Boyfriend/ex:Fiance out to dinner seeming happy, but just this week Lea has been spotted living with her Co-Star Cory Moneith and has been seen getting cozy with him in the park. Also kissing him under the trees at the park._

I cant believe this. They took what cory and I were doing and twisted it! We were pracricing our lines and Rachel and Finn kissed, so what? Normally I would be fine with people seeing me with Cory, but not as some two timing slut. I wasn't with ANYBODY. I didn't want Cory to be uncomfortable, or Theo to be mad.

I rushed to work and saw no one was there. I waited an hour till Cory walked in the door.

"Cory!" I said running up to him "Im so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get media attention!"

"Lea, its fine. At the end of the day we are the only ones that matter and truly no whats going on" He said sweetly making my knees tremble

"I know I just don't want to be some slut." I said angry!

"It will be fine." He said giving me a big hug.

"Thanks Cory" I said smiling.

**I know its not long. Sorry Just a Filler.**


End file.
